memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Das Nadelöhr
Die [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] begegnet einem winzigen Wurmloch, mit dem sich die Kommunikation zum Alpha-Quadranten herstellen lassen kann. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Prolog thumb|left|Ein Wurmloch wird entdeckt Die Sensoren der [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] entdecken ein Wurmloch. Captain Kathryn Janeway begibt sich auf die Brücke und verlangt einen Bericht. Harry Kim zeigt ihr daraufhin im Beisein von Chakotay die Sensordaten auf seiner Konsole. Er empfing die Sensordaten nur auf den Subraumbändern. Nicht einmal die Langstreckensensoren konnten das Phänomen aufspüren. Janeway ortet Verteronausströmungen, welche Sekundärpartikel untertunneln, was auf ein Wurmloch hinweist. Chakotay fragt, ob es stabil genug ist, um durchzufliegen und wohin es führt. Tuvok gibt zu Bedenken, dass das Wurmloch mit einer Wahrscheinlichkeit von 75 % nicht in den Alpha-Quadranten führt. Janeway entgegnet ihm, dass die Chance 1:3 steht, dass es doch in den Alpha-Quadranten führt. Kim informiert sie, dass der Weg zum Eingang des Wurmloches einen beträchtlichen Umweg bedeutet. Jedoch kann er nur aus einer Entfernung von 1000 Kilometern eine detaillierte Analyse machen. Der Captain entscheidet , es zu versuchen und befiehlt Tom Paris Kurs auf das Wurmloch zu setzen. Dieser merkt noch an, dass er, falls es klappt beim Astronomischen Komitee der Föderation beantragen will, das Wurmloch als Harry-Kim-Wurmloch zu bezeichnen. Harry ist über diesen Vorschlag erstaunt und wird leicht rot. Akt I: Das kleine Wurmloch left|thumb|Das Wurmloch von innen Als das Schiff beim Wurmloch ankommt, lässt Janeway das Bild auf den Schirm legen. Kim registriert die Anomalie auf den Subraumbändern und Paris bestätigt dies mit den Sensoren. Janeway lässt das Wurmloch nun maximal vergrößern. Jedoch stellt sich zur allgemeinen Enttäuschung heraus, dass es sich nur um ein winziges Wurmloch handelt, dessen Öffnung nur einen Durchmesser von etwa 30 Zentimetern hat. Chakotay meint, dass dies wohl das kleinste Wurmloch sei, dass jemals entdeckt wurde. Dies ist viel zu klein, um mit dem Schiff hindurchzukommen. Tuvok macht aber darauf aufmerksam, dass es durchaus möglich ist eine Nachricht hindurch zu schicken. Janeway merkt an, dass sie zunächst herausfinden müssen, ob es überhaupt in den Alpha-Quadranten führt. Daher lässt sie Harry Kim versuchen eine Subraumpeilung aufzuspüren. Da es aber so klein ist, sind kaum verwertbare Daten zu empfangen, die das Ende des Wurmloches festlegen können. Die Crew unternimmt daher mit einer Mikro-Sonde den Versuch, das Wurmloch und vor allem den Ausgang zu erkunden. Bald schon empfängt man Telemetrie und legt diese auf den Schirm. Paris meint, dass er ein so seltsames Wurmloch noch nie untersucht hat. Das Wurmloch hat eine seltsame Zusammensetzung, es sind mikroskopische Gravitationswirbel und eine extrem begrenzte räumliche Dimension vorhanden. Captain Janeway vermutet, dass das Wurmloch uralt ist und sich im Stadium des Verfalls befindet. Es kollabiert wohl schon seit Jahrhunderten. Paris sorgt sich, dass sie vielleicht keine Botschaft übermitteln können, doch Kim beruhigt ihn, dass das Wurmnloch für eine Übertragung noch stabil genug ist. Chakotay fragt, ob er erkennen kann, wohin das Wurmloch führt. Daher extrapoliert Kim den Verteronausgangsvektor. Nach kurzer Zeit verändert sich die Telemetrie, welche die Sonde übermittelt. Die Sonde bleibt auf dem Weg zum Ausgang in einem dichten Gravitationswirbel hängen und Kim stellt resignierend fest, dass sie nie feststellen werden, wohin das Wurmloch führt. Jedoch hofft Janeway, dass sie doch noch frei kommen. Harry meldet Augenblicke später erstaunt, dass die Sonde vom anderen Ende her gescannt worden ist, es muss also jemand dort sein. thumb|left|Kes bittet um mehr Informationen Ein Crewmitglied hat ein Problem mit seiner Hand und der Doktor untersucht ihn. Er schildert seine Probleme aber nicht dem Doktor, sondern spricht immer Kes an. Er berichtet, dass er das Problem zum ersten mal vor einigen Tagen bemerkte, als er im Fitnessraum trainierte. Der Doktor nennt Kes als Symptome das Nichtvorhandenseins eines epidermalen Schadens, ein winziges Ödem und eine Empfindlichkeit am Ellenbogen. Zusammen mit ihm diagnostiziert sie Epicondylitis, eine Dehnung der Bänder, Muskelfaserriss und einen Haarrissbruch. Der Verletzte will von Kes wissen, ob der Kerl alles kann, was ein richtiger Arzt kann. Der Doktor bestätigt dies. Dann zeigt er Kes, wie sie das medizinische Gerät behandeln muss. Auch erkundigt sich der Verletzte, ob das MHN auch größere Operationen durchführen könne. Der Doktor antwortet ihm mit ja, auch eine größere Operation könne er fachkundig durchführen. Baxter meint, dass er sich das noch einmal überlegen müsste. Das MHN weist ihn darauf hin, dass er beim Überlegen sterben könnte. Kes behandelt den Patienten unter der Aufsicht des Doktors mit einem medizinischen Instrument. Der Patient bedankt sich bei Kes und geht anschließend. Kes fragt den Doktor, ob ihm das unhöfliche Verhalten des Patienten aufgefallen sei und der Doktor meint, so gehen die meisten mit ihm um, wenn nicht sogar schlimmer. Kes ist irritiert. Doch der Doktor meint, er habe sich inzwischen gewöhnt, wie ein Hypospray behandelt zu werden. Er will nun Kes ein neues PADD über Erste Hilfe bei Verbrennungen geben. Aber Kes möchte gerne mehr wissen, auch über Anatomie und Physiologie. Der Doktor sucht ein PADD über Anatomie und Physiologie des Menschen für Profis heraus. Sie bedankt sich beim Doktor für seine Hilfe und geht. Er ist einen Moment lang irritiert und arbeitet dann weiter. Akt II: Wurmlocherforschung thumb|Harry und B'Elanna arbeiten zusammen Im Besprechungsraum informiert Harry Kim die Führungsoffiziere, dass die Bandbreite der Scans der Sonde immer schmaler wurden. Wer immer am anderen Ende ist, scheint sich für die Sonde zu interessieren. Tuvok gibt zu bedenken, dass die Möglichkeit besteht, dass eine mikroskopisch kleine Lebensform im Wurmloch Kontakt zu ihnen aufgenommen hat. Kim entgegnet, dass dies von ihrer Sonde entdeckt hätte werden müssen. Janeway fragt nach dem Zustand der Sonde. B'Elanna Torres hat errechnet, dass die Sonde immer noch im Gravitationswirbel gefangen ist und in 72 Stunden zermalmt sein wird. Captain Janeway fragt, ob es möglich ist die Sonde als Relais zu verwenden, um eine Nachricht zu schicken. Somit könnten sie demjenigen, der die Sonde scannt, eine Botschaft schicken. B'Elanna Torres und Harry Kim machen sich sogleich begeistert ans Werk. Tuvok ist jedoch skeptischer. Gegenüber Captain Janeways warnt er davor, was passiert, wenn es nicht gelingt - Harry würde sehr enttäuscht sein. Der Captain aber hat sich von Harrys Begeisterung anstecken lassen und hofft, dass es ihm gelingt. Kim verstärkt inzwischen im Maschinenraum die Energie für die Kommunikationsbandbreite. Dann stellen sie den Signalgenerator ein, damit er mit den Langstreckensensoren der Sonde kompatibel ist. Bei der Modifizierung der Sonde erzählt Harry, dass es für seine Familie eine große Erleichterung wäre, wenn sie von seinem Schicksal erfahren würde, denn er hat sie bis jetzt jede Woche kontaktiert. Torres meint, dass sie noch nicht so lange weg sind, dass man sie aufgegeben hätte. Stattdessen würden viele wohl glauben, dass sie sich verirrt hätten. B'Elanna Torres versucht ihn damit aufzubauen, dass es klappen wird und sie außerdem noch nicht so lange verschollen sind, dass man sie aufgegeben hätte. Kim meint, dass er immer seine Familie und seine Freunde kontaktierte. Er war noch nie solange ohne Kontakt zu seinen Leuten. Im Gegenzug fragt Harry nach ihrer Familie. Sie gibt an, ihren Vater kaum zu kennen, da er ihre Familie verließ als sie fünf Jahre alt war und zur Erde zurückkehrte und vermutet, dass ihre Mutter in der klingonischen Heimatwelt ist. Sie weiß es allerdings nicht genau, denn sie haben sich nicht gut verstanden. Harry kann es gar nicht glauben, dass niemand zu Hause auf sie wartet. B'Elanna Torres meint, der Maquis sei für sie so eine Art Familie und die meisten ihrer Freunde seien hier an Bord. In der Heimat würde sie daher niemand vermissen. Inzwischen sind sie mit den Modifikationen fertig. Kim informiert Janeway über Interkom, dass sie eine Verbindung mit der Mikrosonde hergestellt haben und bereit sind ein Signal zu senden. Ein Testsignal, eine Reihe von subharmonischen Impulsen, wird gesendet und alle warten auf Antwort. Chakotay bestätigt, dass das Signal gesendet wurde und Paris erkundigt sich, wie sie erfahren, wenn jemand das Signal empfängt. Janeway meint, dass sie das erfahren würden, wenn jemand auf das Signal antwortet. Es dauert etwas bis das Signal erwidert wird. Kim und Torres setzen die Nachrichten fort. Tuvok stellt in diesem Augenblick fest, dass das Signal auf der gleichen Frequenz und mit derselben Amplitude, wie ihres gesendet wird. Jemand hat ihre Übertragung empfangen und zurückgeschickt. Nun kann man feststellen, dass der Ursprung des Signals im Alpha-Quadranten ist. Daraufhin entschließt man sich zu dem Versuch, eine Sprachverbindung aufzubauen. Akt III: Fortschritte thumb|Kes spricht mit Captain Janeway über den Doktor Kes erscheint im Raum des Captain und wird freudig begrüßt. Während der Captain sich am Replikator eine Schüssel Gemüsebouillon bestellt, nimmt Kes einen Spinatsaft mit einem Schuss Birne. Dann setzen sie sich auf die Couch und beginnen zu sprechen. Kes will wissen, ob der Captain es wissen möchte, wenn ein Besatzungsmitglied in seiner Persönlichkeit nicht respektiert würde. Janeway fragt nach, ob sie und Neelix sich hier nicht angenommen fühlen. Aber Kes winkt ab, nein sie wären hier sehr glücklich. Es geht um den Doktor. Er wird von vielen schlecht behandelt. Sie reden über ihn, obwohl er neben ihnen steht. Sie ignorieren ihn völlig und beschimpfen ihn. Janeway meint, dass es eine zweite Seite der Medaille gibt, viele haben sich schon über seine Grobheit und sein schlechtes Benehmen beschwert, man denke daran ihn umzuprogrammieren. Kes ist entsetzt, der Doktor lebt, er hat ein Bewusstsein und ist kommunikativ und die Fähigkeit zu lernen. Sie findet, dass man auch zu einem Hologramm etwas rücksichtsvoller sein kann. Der Captain stimmt ihr zu und wird dies veranlassen. Auf der Brücke gelingt es Kim und Torres eine Verbindung zu dem fremden Schiff herzustellen. Torres sorgt sich immer noch um die Interferenz und befürchtet, dass der kovariante Isolator nicht funktionieren wird. Daher versuchen sie den Schmalbandfilter umzupolen. Kim garantiert nicht für eine klare Verbindung, doch Janeway will einen Versuch unternehmen. Torres begrenzt den Bandfilter, um eine klarere Übertragung zu ermöglichen. Es gelingt Kim und Torres inzwischen nach einigen Schwierigkeiten Kontakt mit einem Frachtschiff aufzunehmen. Kim begrenzt den Bandfilter weiter und Janeway bittet das Gegenüber seine Nachricht zu wiederholen. Der Captain des Frachtschiffs „Talvath“ in Sektor 1385 meldet sich. Doch das Gegenüber ist misstrauisch, als ihm erklärt wird, dass sie aus dem Delta-Quadranten zu ihnen sprechen. Er vermutet, dass sie sich im Alpha-Quadranten befinden und will die Koordinaten wissen. Janeway berichtet, dass sie in den Delta-Qudranten gezogen wurden und das nähere schwer zu erklären ist. Als Janeway beteuert im Delta-Quadranten zu sein, bezichtigt er sie der Lüge und bricht die Kommunikation ab. Janeway bittet ihn erfolglos zu warten und lässt Kim das Schiff erneut rufen. Jedoch ist es ihm nicht möglich die Nachricht wiederherzustellen. Die Crew des Brücke überlegt, warum dies so ist. Tuvok hat festgestellt, dass die Ruffrequenzen des Schiffes romulanisch sind und sich in einen Bereich des Weltraums befinden in dem keine Frachtrouten sind, außerdem ist das Signal exakt kalibriert. Tuvok schließt also daraus, dass es ein Wissenschaftsschiff sein muss. Paris wundert sich, weshalb der Romulaner dann über den Charakter seiner Mission lügt. Chakotay spekuliert, dass er vielleicht einen geheimen Forschungsauftrag hat und dies vor ihnen verbergen will. Er vermutet, dass die Kommunikation abgebrochen wurde, weil er sie für Spione hielt, da es aus seiner Sicht für ein Föderationsschiff unmöglich ist, in den Delta-Quadranten zu gelangen. Janeway lässt Kim die Talvath weiter rufen und will über eine Kontaktaufnahme sofort informiert werden, da dieser Romulaner ihre einzige Möglichkeit ist Kontakt aufzunehmen. Anschließend übergibt sie Chakotay das kommando auf der Brücke. thumb|Der Captain fragt nach den Wünschen Captain Janeway besucht anschließend den Doktor auf der Krankenstation. Das MHN ist nicht aktiviert. Sie ruft es auf und der Doktor erscheint und weil kein medizinischer Notfall vorliegt, will er weiter an einer Kultur arbeiten, mit der er Lt. Hargrove auf arethianische Grippe testen wollte. Mitten in der Arbeit wurde er jedoch von Fähnrich Kyoto deaktiviert. Man habe ihn einfach mitten in der Arbeit deaktiviert. Janeway möchte mit ihm sprechen. Ursprünglich war er nur für einen Kurzeinsatz gedacht, aber nun fungiere er als Vollzeitkraft. Außerdem sei er Arzt, Krankenschwester und Ausbilder in einer Person. Sie macht ihm klar, dass er ein vollwertiges Crewmitglied ist und sich nicht mehr als medizinisches Notfallprogramm betrachten soll. Er meint aber sie möchte damit ausdrücken, dass er umprogrammiert wird. Dies verneint der Captain. Sie fragt nach, ob sie etwas für ihn tun kann, um ihm zu helfen. Er möchte, dass die Crew, wenn sie geht ihn fragt, ob sie ihn deaktivieren sollen oder ob er aktiviert bleiben will. Er müsse hier Stunden verbringen ohne etwas zu tun zu haben und wenn er deaktiviert wird, fragt ihn niemand ob es ihm passt. Das findet er sehr irritierend. Janeway fragt ihn, ob er die Kontrolle über seine Deaktivierungssequenz haben möchte. Es würde ihm gefallen, meint er. Janeway beauftragt Jemanden, dies in die Wege zu leiten. Anschließend fragt sie, ob sie noch etwas für ihn tun kann. Darüber bittet sich das MHN Bedenkzeit aus. thumb|Der Captain versucht zu überzeugen Captain Janeway wird in ihrem Quartier durch den Ruf Harry Kims geweckt, der meldet, dass der Kontakt zu dem romulanischen Schiff wieder hergestellt ist. Sie lässt es sich in ihr Quartier durchstellen. Janeway fragt, wie sie den Captain nennen soll, doch dieser will seinen Namen nicht verraten. Der Captain des romulanischen Schiffs ist immer noch skeptisch, er will etwas über die Mission wissen. Durch Analyse ihrer Ruffrequenz hat er herausgefunden, dass sie ihren Ursprung im Delta-Quadranten hat. Er ist jedoch immer noch misstrauisch und fragt, was für ein Raumschiff sie sind. Janeway bestätigt ihm, dass sie ein Schiff ein Sternenflotte sind und berichtet ihm, dass sie gegen ihren Willen in den Delta-Quadranten gezogen wurden. Ihre ursprüngliche Mission lag im Alphaquadranten und nun versuchen sie zurückzukehren. Janeway versucht ihn zu beschwichtigen und zu überzeugen. Da sie 70000 Lichtjahre von der Föderation entfernt seien, habe er vor ihnen nichts zu befürchten. Sie bittet ihn darum eine Nachricht weiter zu leiten an die Sternenflotte und an Freunde. Sie meint, dass Spione ihn nicht um dies bitten würden. Er dürfe diese Briefe auch lesen um sich zu überzeugen, dass sie keine Spione sind. Der romulanische Captain ist aber immer noch nicht überzeugt, er will versuchen eine Sichtverbindung herzustellen, weil dies seine Befürchtungen verringern würde. Mithilfe seines Signalverstärkers will er eine Sichtverbindung zur Voyager herstellen. Ihre Offiziere sollen ihn für weitere Vorbereitungen kontaktieren. Captain Janeway ist einverstanden und wünscht ihm eine Gute Nacht. Akt IV: Die andere Seite Als Janeway auf die Brücke kommt, berichten ihr Tuvok und Kim, dass sie bereit sind. Die Konfiguration der Protokolle war nicht schwer, jedoch mussten sie eine Phasenvarianz im Strahlungsstrom kompensieren. Torres wird sie im Maschinenraum manuell ausbalancieren, um erfolgreich eine Verbindung herstellen zu können. Paris meldet, dass sie die Kommunikationsfrequenz erfasst haben und Janeway lässt das Bild auf den Schirm lebgen. Nach einiger Zeit ist die Sichtverbindung eingerichtet. Der auf dem Monitor erscheinende romulanische Captain ist immer noch nicht überzeugt von der Wahrheit. Er meint, dass er mit diesem Schiffstyp nicht vertraut ist. Janeway erläutert, dass die Voyager ein neues, noch nicht klassifiziertes Schiff ist. Sie ist überrascht, dass der romulanische Geheimdienst ihn nicht darüber informiert hat. Allerdings erwidert der Captain, dass er seit über einem Jahr im Weltraum ist und daher keinen Zugriff auf die neuesten Geheimdienstberichte hat. Janeway meint, dass der romulanische Geheimdienst sicher die Regierung über ihren Schiffstyp informiert ist. Dann wechselt sie das Thema hin zu ihren Botschaften. Der Captain hat zwar bereits mit der Regierung gesprochen, aber bisher nur die Antwort erhalten, dass man über die Angelegenheit beraten würde. Außerdem sei die Zeitplanung des romulanischen Senats nicht vorhersehbar. Captain Janeway spricht ihn persönlich an, fragt nach seiner Familie. Es kommt das Gespräch darauf, dass er eine sieben Monate alte Tochter hat, die er aber noch nie gesehen hat, da sie sich mit seiner Frau auf Romulus befindet. Er bedauert, dass er sie erst sehen wird, wenn sie zwei Jahre alt ist. Er meint, dass ihm klar war, als er diese Mission übernahm, dass ein Preis zu zahlen sein würde. Allerdings ist er sich nicht mehr sicher, ob ihm klar war, wie hoch der Preis war. Sie macht ihm klar, dass er doch die Situation der Crew hier gut verstehen kann, da sie ihre Freunde und Familie zurücklassen mussten und sie vielleicht nie wiedersehen werden. Janeway meint, dass sie ihm dankbar wären, wenn er seine Regierung dazu bringen würde, die Botschaften weiterzuleiten. Daraufhin will er bei der Regierung ein gutes Wort einlegen, damit sie eine rasche und positive Entscheidung treffen. Captain Janeway bedankt sich dafür. R’Mor meint, dass er sie wieder kontaktieren wird. Janeway lässt Chakotay die Crew anweisen, dass sie persönliche Botschaften anfertigen sollen, sie haben dafür eine Stunde Zeit. B'Elanna Torres kommt außer Atem auf die Brücke und möchte den Captain unter vier Augen sprechen. Sie begeben sich daraufhin in Janeways Bereitschaftsraum. Die Ingenieurin ist optimistisch, dass ihr Plan funktionieren wird, wollte aber der Mannschaft keine falschen Hoffnungen machen, falls sie dennoch scheitert. Janeway verlangt, dass sie ihr langsam und von vorn berichten soll. Torres eröffnet ihr, dass man das Relais für die Kommunikation vermutlich auch für den Transport nutzen kann, da die Transporterprotokolle und die Signalfrequenz der visuellen Verbindung bis auf wenige Megahertz übereinstimmen. Janeway erkennt, dass sie die Materieübertragungsrate anpassen muss. Torres fürchtet, dass sie riskieren alles zu verlieren, was sie hinausbeamen. Daher will Torres erst eine Testreihe durchzuführen. Sie erhält den Befehl, alles zu versuchen, um dies zu ermöglichen. Sie hat die Freigabe jeden anzufordern, den sie benötigt. Außerdem brauche sie dies auch nicht geheimhalten, da dies sowieso aussichtslos wäre. Captain Janeway schaut sich daraufhin das Bild von Marc an und hofft, dass sie ihn bald wiedersehen wird. thumb|Ein letzter Kuss? Kes bringt die PADDs unterdessen zum Doktor auf die Krankenstation zurück. Sie meldet, dass sie diese studiert hat und bittet um mehr. Der Doktor ist darüber zunächst erstaunt. Kes erzählt, dass sie auch einmal gern bei einer Autopsie dabei wäre. Der Doktor kann es kaum glauben und stellt ihr einige Fragen dazu, die sie alle richtig beantworten kann. So weiß sie, dass die Knochen im Ohr Hammer, Amboss und Steigbügel heißen sowie das Bindegewebe zwischen dem inneren und äußeren Gehörkanal Trommelfell heißt. Er stellt fest, dass sie ein eidetisches Gedächtnis hat, der Doktor will irgendwann einmal einen neuralen Scan machen. Kes erzählt ihm von ihren Überlegungen ein medizinisches Studium im Alpha-Quadranten aufzunehmen, sobald sie in den Raum der Föderation zurückkehren. Der Doktor meint, dass sie zu diesem Zeitpüunkt bereits das Äquivalent eines akademischen Titels haben wird. Sie ist erstaunt, dass der Doktor noch nichts von den neuen Vorgängen auf der Voyager und ihrer bevorstehenden Rückkehr in den Alpha-Quadranten weiß. Der Doktor fühlt sich zurückgesetzt, er erfährt immer als Letzter was los ist. Kes berichtet ihm, dass Torres mit ihren Leuten daran arbeitet, dass sie in den Alpha-Quadranten gebeamt werden können. Er wird nicht mit kommen können, denn sein System ist in die Krankenstation integriert. Kes ist darüber nicht erfreut, sie gibt ihm spontan einen Kuss auf die Wange und bedankt sich für alles. Er bittet Kes noch, dass sie bevor sie alle weggehen, nachzuschauen, ob er deaktiviert wurde. Kes gibt ihm dieses Versprechen und verlässt dann die Krankenstation thumb|Botschaften für die Zukunft Captain Janeway spricht inzwischen mit dem Romulaner und berichtet, dass sie die Frequenz ihres Transporters an die ihres Kommunikationssystems angeglichen haben. R’Mor meint, dass ihre Geheimagenten ihre Arbeit wohl nur unzureichend erfüllen. Er bezeichnet dies als bahnbrechende Erkenntnis in der Subraummechanik. Chakotay schlägt vor, einen Testzylinder zu ihm beamen zu wollen. Er erkundigt sich nach der Art des Testzylinders, worauf Tuvok erläutert, dass es sich um einen Standardzylinder mit einer Molekularmatrix handelt, die bekannte organische und anorganische Verbindungen simuliert. Diese Technologie sei jedoch nicht geheim. R’Mor meint, dass sie ähnliche Vorrichtungen verwenden und gestattet daraufhin den Transport. Janeway befiehlt Torres daraufhin, den Testzylinder zu beamen. Sie entmaterialisiert den Zylinder und versucht ihn zu materialisieren, wobei es Probleme gibt. Als Janeway dies bemerkt, fragt sie Tortres, ob der Zylinder zurückgebeamt werden kann. Jedoch hat der Transporter Probleme den Materiestrom zu akzeptieren. Kim erhöht daher die Energie zu den Phasenumwandlungsspulen. Er fährt diese auf 37 Megajoule. Schließlich kann der Transport jedoch erfolgreich durchgeführt werden. Janeway meint, dass sie noch eine Testreihe durchführen müssen, bevor sie eine Person beamen können. Sie will ein Besatzungsmitglied beamen, doch R’Mor meint, dass seine Regierung dies niemals genehmigen würde und er nicht will, dass seine Logbücher eine solche Aktivität aufweisen. Sollte der Versuch glücken, so will er einen Truppentransporter anfordern, auf das die Crew der Voyager gebeamt werden kann. Als Janeway, Chakotay und Tuvok auf dem Weg zum Transporterraum sind, meint Tuvok, dass er dem Romulaner nicht von der Seite weichen wird, solange er an Bord der Voyager ist. Chakotay berichtet außerdem, dass Kim und Torres inzwischen zwanzig erfolgreiche Transporte von Testzylindern durchgeführt haben. Sie sind im Stande die Phasenvarianz zu kompensieren. Nachdem sie den Transporterraum betreten haben, meldet Torres, dass sie den Romulaner bereits erfasst haben und nur noch auf ihren Befehl warten. Janeway lässt daher den Transport sofort durchführen. R’Mor wird rematerialisiert, doch das Signal fluktuiert. Torres meldet, dass die Phasenvarianz im Strahlungsstrom das Problem ist und balanciert sie manuell aus. Der Versuch glückt, ist aber schwierig. Captain Janeway begrüßt Captain R’Mor daraufhin im Delta-Quadranten. Akt V: Erfolg und Misserfolg thumb|Botschaften für die Zukunft R’Mor sieht sich im Transporterraum um und macht einige Schritte nach vorn. Janeway stellt sogleich ihren Ersten Offizier Commander Chakotay, Sicherheiutschef Tuvok, Chefingenieur Torres und Brückenoffizier Kim vor. R’Mor beglückwünscht sie zu diesem großartigen technischen Fortschritt. Torres meint zu R’Mor, dass sie für einen Moment dachte, sie würden es nicht schaffen, da eine seltsame Phasenvarianz im Strahlungsstrom auftrat, die seine Rematerialisierung beinahe verhindert hätte. Captain Janeway will sofort die Evakuierung des Schiffes einleiten. Tuvok stoppt sie jedoch, er habe die Ursache des Transporterproblems festgestellt. Er fragt den Romulaner nach dem Jahr, dieser antwortet und gibt das Jahr 2351 an. Janeway und die Anderen sind darüber entsetzt: Die Voyager hingegen befindet sich im Jahr 2371. Tuvok stellt klar, dass ihr Besucher aus einer anderen Zeit stammt. Tuvok vermutet, dass es sich nicht nur um einen Spalt im Raum, sondern auch um einen Spalt in der Zeit handelt. Die ungewöhnliche Phasenvarianz war in Wahrheit ein Hinweis auf eine temporale Verschiebung. Sie haben ihn 20 Jahre aus der Vergangenheit in ihre Gegenwart gebeamt. Die Führungsoffiziere besprechen daraufhin die neue Situation im Konferenzraum. Torres berichtet, dass sie die Transporterlogbücher noch einmal durchgesehen hat. Sie bestätigt Tuvoks Vermutung, dass das Wurmloch auch ein Spalt in der Zeit ist und sie in der Vergangenheit vor zwanzig Jahren landen würden. Kim will dies versuchen, doch Paris erklärt, dass sie dies nicht tun können, da sie dann in eine Zeit kämen, wo Kim erst zwei Jahre alt war. Janeway stellt klar, dass sie in diese Zeit nicht gehen könnten, da esdie Zeitlinie extrem verzerren würde, was unvorhersehbare Konsequenzen hätte. Sie meint zu R’Mor, dass sie ihn allein zurückschicken müssen und äußert die Bitte, dass er darüber nichts berichten wird. R’Mor verspricht, dass er ncihts tun wird, was die Zukunft verändern und eventuell das romulanische Imperium schädigen könnte. Er erwägt jedoch die Sternenflotte vor dem Start der Mission der Voyager zu warnen. Janeway lehnt dies jedoch ab, da sie bereits zu stark in die Entwicklung des Delta-Quadranten eingegriffen haben. Chakotay bekräftigt, dass dies auf Ereignisse und Personen eine drastische Wirkung hätte. Janeway verbleibt bei ihrer ursprünglichen Bitte, die Nachrichten zu gegebener Zeit zu übermitteln. Das Unternehmen wird abgebrochen, jedoch verspricht Telek R'Mor, nach dem Verschwinden der Voyager eine Nachricht an die Sternenflotte abzusetzen um ihr mitzuteilen, was mit dem Schiff geschehen ist. Er bittet Janeway ihm eine Nachricht zukommen zu lassen, falls sie noch zu seinen Lebzeiten zurückkehren sollten. Janeway verspricht ihm, dass er von ihnen hören wird. Im Transporterraum übergibt Tuvok R’Mor den Chip mit ihren Botschaften. Janeway und R’Mor verabschieden sich und bedanken sich für ihre jeweilige Hilfe. Telek R'Mor wird von B'Elanna zurück auf sein Schiff gebeamt. Torres übermittelt das Signal auf die Emitterphalanx und kompensiert die Phasenvarianz. Janeway will der Crew mitteilen, dass sie sicher sein könne, dass ihre Botschaften ihre Familien erreicht haben. Nachdem der Romulaner wieder von Bord ist, berichtet Tuvok jedoch, dass dieser schon vor dem Verschwinden der Voyager, im Jahr 2367 verstorben war. Daher konnte er ihre BOtschaften nicht absetzen. Besonders Harry ist daraufhin enttäuscht. B'Elanna weist darauf hin, dass die Möglichkeit besteht, dass er die Übermittlung in einem Testament verfügt oder den Chip der romulanischen Regierung übergeben haben könnte. Tuvok meint dazu, dass dies möglich, aber nicht zu erfahren ist. Janeway schließt mit den Worten, dass sie noch einen langen Weg vor sich haben. Auf der Krankenstation ist wieder der Patient Walter Baxter da, der den Doktor ignoriert und nur mit Kes spricht. Er meint, dass ihn sein Training als Einziges vor einem schweren Kabinenkoller schützt. Der Doktor wendet sich direkt an ihn und bittet ihn seine Fragen und Anmerkungen an ihn als leitenden medizinischen Offizier zu richten. Dieser folgt den Anweisungen und spricht den Doktor mit Sir an. Außerdem solle er bei seinem Training den gesunden Menschenverstand benutzen. Er meint, dass er eine weitere Trainingsverletzung seinem vorgesetzten Offizier melden muss. Als er gegangen ist, ist Kes stolz auf den Doktor und meint, dass er nicht noch einmal den Fehler begehen wird, ihn zu ignorieren. Dieser erklärt, dass ihm Captain Janeway bewusst gemacht hat, dass er sich als Teil der Crew sehen muss und nicht als MHN. Sie soll auch eine Liste mit Dingen, die er benötigt an den Captain weiterleiten. Anschließend äußert er außerdem noch eine persönliche Bitte: Er hätte gerne einen Namen und Kes soll ihm dabei helfen einen auszuwählen. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen thumb|Die Titeleinblendung der Episode| Die von der Crew verfassten Briefe werden offenbar entgegen der Hoffnung, die B'Elanna im Transporterraum äußert, nicht an die Sternenflotte weitergeleitet: In der Episode gilt die Voyager nach einigen Monaten Suche in der Heimat als verloren. Neelix taucht in dieser Episode nicht auf. Zum dritten Mal sieht man bei Tuvok an seiner Uniform die Abzeichen eines Lieutenant Commanders, obwohl Tuvok den Dienstgrad Lieutenant führt. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise cs:Eye of the Needle en:Eye of the Needle (episode) es:Eye of the Needle fr:Eye of the Needle (épisode) ja:VOY:ワームホールの崩壊 nl:Eye of the Needle Nadelöhr, Das